


Haven and Hell

by wiseplant



Series: Until the End of Everything [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassins & Hitmen, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, On the Run, Smut, To Be Continued, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseplant/pseuds/wiseplant
Summary: As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran. He ran into the shadows, following the route he'd grown to know like the back of his hand, the silhouettes of trees towering over him, welcoming him with open arms.Josh ran until he made it to that wide, sturdy oak tree that has long served as a place of imagined refuge. He leaned against the trunk, taking a moment to catch his breath and let his eyes adjust. There was no Tyler in sight.





	Haven and Hell

Long, wet grass tickled his bare ankles as he ran. Leaves in the trees rustled in the breeze and if listening closely, the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. Nature’s own dismal rhythm and melody. Above was gray and the clouds and darkness of the night were quickly coming in with the wind like ocean tides, an upside down sky. It was mid summer, but the sun hadn't bothered to show its face in days. 

He ran until he saw a figure up ahead sitting in a clearing on the grass. 

"Sorry I'm late," He rushed out, breathing heavy. "They made me do more chores and-"

"Josh, it's okay." The figure interrupted shakily from the ground, the wind drowning him out, making him sound smaller.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked immediately.

Tyler was sitting on the ground with his hood pulled up over his head, hands twisted into the grass at his sides, tugging, reminiscent of what he does to his hair when he’s anxious. 

Josh sat in front of him when he didn't turn to meet his eyes. "Hey." he whispered, putting a hand on his knee.

Tyler let go of the grass and looked up at him from underneath his hood then, brown eyes wet with tears, red and angry, but not at him. 

Josh concernedly pulled down his hood to reveal his whole face, and where brown tufts of wavy hair should have been, was a newly shaved head, accompanied by a hand print across his cheek, irritated and red.

A flicker of rage ignited within Josh.

"Tyler, tell me what happened." he demanded calmly. 

Tyler glared at the ground, "Dad didn't like my hair long. Mom slapped me...for existing, I guess." he said dryly.

Josh drew in a breath, carefully taking Tyler's face in his hands, gently rubbing over the mark on his cheek. He winced slightly at the touch but didn't flinch away. 

"I can't let this happen to you anymore. I can't." 

Tyler had blue and purple bruises littered on his skin like galaxies. He tried to keep them covered but Josh knew they were there. Tyler once got too caught up in the way Josh was making him feel and let himself be undressed. The only bruises Tyler should ever have on his body are the ones Josh makes with his mouth and soothes with his kisses. 

Josh pulled him into his chest protectively, wishing he could somehow keep him there forever so he’ll never get hurt again. 

"And I can't let you be treated like a slave anymore." Tyler mumbled, leaning back against him and laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm tired of this, Josh. I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of not being able to see you, I'm tired of us being treated like shit. I'm just so fucking tired."

"Let's leave." Josh said suddenly. "Let's run away, you and me."

Tyler turned around in Josh's arms to look at him, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, but it faltered.

"We don't have any money..." 

"I'll quit school and get a job."

"Who's going to hire a high school dropout?"

"You act like you don't want to run away with me." Josh pouted.

Tyler sighed, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and looking him in the eyes, "Josh, I want nothing more in the world than to run away forever with you. But I'm just being realistic. And what if," he paused. "What if we get caught?"

Josh considered it. If his foster parents caught him trying to run away, they'd send him back to the orphanage. The only reason he was there then was because his foster siblings didn't care enough to wonder where he was, let alone tell the parents. 

Tyler's family, well, Josh didn't want to think about what would happen if Tyler got caught. If they found out he was running away with a boy.

"I'll keep you safe." Josh assured. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But I want to keep you safe, too." 

"We'll keep us both safe. Just you and me, yeah?"

Tyler stared at Josh as if the answer was written in his eyes. He thinks maybe that's where all the answers lie. 

"Yeah. Just me and you."

Tyler was seventeen, Josh was too. He's never been in love with anyone other than him, so he has nothing to compare it to. He wondered if being in love always feels this way, is this what other people feel, is it different, is it true? 

All he knew was that he couldn’t imagine not being in love with him, he didn't want to.

They rested against a tree in each other's arms and not even the wind dared to disturb them. It reduced to steady gusts of air as night fell, in sync with their breathing as they slept.

*

Moonlight shined through the blinds, casting faint light across the bedroom floor. Josh laid awake, having not slept at all in the past half-hour.  
It had been two days since him and Tyler decided to run away. They'd been planning, and tonight was the night.

Josh stared at the ceiling contemplating. Running away was an idea he'd entertained since he was old enough to think of it. He was never brave enough. But now, he had Tyler, and he wasn't so afraid anymore. He wasn't leaving anything behind, his foster parents treat him like a laborer and none of the other kids cared for him. He’d never had a real home, a family. He had a few people he'd consider friends back at the orphanage, but they all left. He could only wish that they ended up somewhere better than he did.

Tyler had been his friend for three years before he became more. It was snowing that day, and they had walked in the biting cold to meet as they had agreed, doubting the other was even going to show up. It was then they realized they’d walk for miles, be it rain, snow, or heat, just to see each other. And with cold hands they held each other to get warm, lips finally coming together like they always belonged there. 

Maybe it’s reckless, to declare a person your home, your comfort, the place you’ll always come back to. But there is nothing to lose. If you lock your heart in a covered caged to prevent it from ever getting broken, you will never truly know what it feels like to be alive. You could take every precaution in the world, yet every decision you make, every path you take will ultimately result in being six feet under. That’s the only thing that’s certain. 

So for the last time he would be in this bed, in this closet room, in this house that isn’t home.

He rolled over to his side to check the time on the clock on the bedside table. It was only twenty after four but he couldn’t wait anymore. 

Josh slowly climbed out of the twin-sized bed, stealthily putting his blanket and the last of his belongings into a backpack. 

With one last look into the small room, he descended from the opened window with his heart in his throat.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran. He ran into the shadows, following the route he'd grown to know like the back of his hand, the silhouettes of trees towering over him, welcoming him with open arms.  
  
Josh ran until he made it to that wide, sturdy oak tree that has long served as a place of imagined refuge. He leaned against the trunk, taking a moment to catch his breath and let his eyes adjust. There was no Tyler in sight.  
  
Instead of letting his mind wander and conjure up all the worst case scenarios, he zeroed in on the sound of chirping crickets, willing his heart to stop pounding. He had come too early. Tyler was probably still asleep, that's all. 

The passage of time was marked by the moon slowly moving across the sky. If he focused on it, he could see it move. The nagging at the back of his head grew louder as the crickets grew quieter.

He pushed himself off the tree trunk and ventured off towards the direction of Tyler’s house, despite his insistence that Josh shouldn’t go there. That it was dangerous.

It was a little ways away across an open field and down a road, and he felt very exposed without the shielding provided by trees, even though there weren’t any residences within a two mile radius and cars seldom passed through.

Josh became more apprehensive as he crossed the main road to the dirt and gravel one that lead to the secluded house, the front porch light illuminating the front yard. 

As he neared, he could see light coming through from the curtains on the front windows and he immediately went tense because that was probably not a good sign at all. 

A part of Josh just wanted to barge into the house, another part wanted to stay outside in fear. He found a middle ground and settled on just approaching the front door, listening for any voices. He heard muffled voices speaking from the other side as he held his breath, waiting for any indication that Tyler was in danger so he can intervene. 

It was a moment of just muffling before he could make out Tyler’s voice saying firmly: “I’m leaving.” and those words must have set something off because the next thing he heard was yelling and rapid movement. 

He panicked and banged on the door without thinking and instantly it stopped.

_ Fuck. _

Josh bolted to the back of house just as he heard the front door swinging open and saw the back door he remembered being there. There was a screen window on it and he could vaguely make out a shape sitting on the floor that he recognized as Tyler. He hurriedly reached for the knob.

_ God, please be open. _

The door opened and Tyler immediately looked at the door from where he was sitting with his knees to his chest in the kitchen entryway, fear in his eyes.

Josh quickly motioned for him to follow, and Tyler appeared to freeze for a moment, anxiously looking toward the front room where his parents were before scrambling to get up. 

He dashed into the living room, grabbing his backpack and a set of keys from the coffee table, then he and Josh ran out the back door into the yard. Josh followed Tyler around to the side of the house where the car in the driveway was, but Tyler’s parents were in the front yard and Tyler’s dad immediately ran at them.

He cornered them to the side of the car and Tyler hurriedly tossed Josh the car keys. 

“You son of a bitch!” He snarled. “Where do you think you’re going with my car?” he went to move to the other side of the car for Josh, but Tyler blocked him. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” He grit out. 

“If you leave we’re gonna find you and you’re gonna get locked up in the loony bin where you belong!” Tyler’s dad threatened.

Josh managed to get the driver’s side door open, “Tyler, let’s go.” 

Tyler climbed over the center console to the passenger’s seat and Josh quickly got in after him. 

“You’re gonna burn in hell, you dirty faggots!” his mother screeched at them.

Josh slammed the car door and hurriedly locked it as Tyler’s dad banged his fist on the window. 

“Josh, drive!” 

Josh started up the car and Tyler’s parents both ran to the front of them, but he swerved the wheel onto the grass and immediately took off down the driveway. Stealing Tyler’s parent’s car was definitely not part of the plan and Josh had to get a grip on himself and focus on driving, something he’s only done once or twice. 

“We wouldn’t have gotten very far on foot.” Tyler said as if he was reading his mind. He was hyperventilating and Josh could tell he’s on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Where are we going?” Josh asked, out of breath. 

Tyler looked anxiously into the rear view mirror. “They--they’ll send the cops to come look for the car so we’ll have to leave it somewhere; just get us as far away as possible.”

Josh only nodded as they turned down the main road and dared to hit the gas.

There were a few minutes of Josh nervously glancing at Tyler while trying to keep his eyes on the road as they both tried to get a hold of themselves. Neither of them were able to say anything else for the reminder of the ride. 

After a while the area began to look more and more unrecognizable and they knew they had at least made it out of town. 

It was about half an hour later of driving when Tyler told Josh to pull over into a clearing behind some trees and Tyler broke down as soon as he turned the car off. His whole body was shaking and he let out a choked sob as Josh held him tight.

Tyler cried because he didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Josh didn’t show up at his house. He cried because he didn’t understand why his parents hated him so much. He cried in fear of what would happen if they got caught, but he also cried in relief.

No one would believe that the perfect Christian couple who went to church every morning would abuse their son.

“He's sick,” they'd say. “he imagines things, we don't know what's wrong with him”, “he goes to therapy”, “he hurts himself” “god help him”. 

"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Josh said as Tyler sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of his shaved head. "I promise."

*

When they finally made it to a city, they spent about a week sleeping on benches and under bridges, walking the streets looking for work in the businesses and using the little bit of money they had between them for food.  
  
They kept their heads down in case people were looking out for them, both wearing either a cap or hood at all times.  
  
The nights were starting to get crisper. There was a cold bite to the air and they knew they would need to find somewhere warm to stay come winter.  
  
It was almost two weeks of walking into every shop asking for any available jobs when the old man that ran the bodega on the corner finally offered to pay them each ten dollars for a day's work to organize and stock the shelves and clean up.  
  
One day the old man caught them sleeping in the alley near the store during a cold day, took pity and offered them the back room to sleep in, with the threat of “if I find out you’ve stolen something, I won’t hesitate to call the cops.” He never asked any other questions, and Tyler and Josh were thankful for it.  
  
A couple of weeks later, they had saved up enough to get a motel room.  
  
It was the first time they had actually felt like they were getting somewhere, that everything would all work out.  
  
They did nothing but lay around and sleep soundly for the first 12 hours.  
  
The young lovers fell into each other on the bed, tangling up in the worn motel sheets.  
  
Josh laid Tyler on his back, suckling kisses on his neck and pulling the collar of his shirt down to access his collar bones.  
  
Tyler felt dizzy with arousal. A fire ignited within him, brighter and stronger than it ever had before, and Tyler wondered if Josh felt it too.  
  
The way Josh's skin felt hot against him, the way his thick hands caressed Tyler's body, lighting him aflame, told him that he felt the same.  
  
Josh had pushed Tyler’s legs apart with his body to nestle in between them, their bodies pressed close together, fabric the only thing separating them.  
  
Tyler’s stomach fluttered. They have never gotten that far before.  
  
With patience and care, (and a little bottle of lotion and a condom Josh got from the free clinic), their bodies became one for the first time.  
  
And that night, they fell asleep with a certainty that they will make it. Together. Somehow.  
  
For the next few months, they worked jobs here and there, making barely enough to survive. But they were able to stay in motels most days.  
  
They saved money for every lump sum they received, and eventually accumulated four hundred dollars. And with that, they bought a beat up but running car from a sketchy guy that ran a junkyard. 

They couldn’t believe he wanted to sell it for such a low price, but he insisted that he just wanted to “get rid of it”, so they took their chances.  
  
When they first cleaned out the car, Josh found something underneath the passenger seat. He pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, turning it around gingerly in his hand. 

A revolver. 

“Tyler.” He called.  
  
“What?” Tyler walked out from behind the trunk and stopped in his tracks. “Whoa, where--“

“It was duct taped under the seat.” 

“Is it loaded?”

Josh checked the chamber. 

“Yeah.” He looked up at Tyler imploringly. “That old man must’ve forgotten about it.”

“What are we gonna do with it?” 

“Well, we bought the car...” 

“Guess it came with the car, then.” Tyler finished. “Finders keepers. Put it back, we’ll use it for protection, if someone tries to rob us or something.” 

Josh snorted. “If someone dumb enough tries to rob us they’ll be very disappointed.”

  
They filled up as much as they could on gas, and started driving with no destination in mind. The gun still duct taped under the seat.  
  
It wasn’t really a smart plan, but they were growing tired of that town and they knew it was only a matter of time before someone reported them. 

West was the direction they headed in. When night fell, they slept in the car in whatever vacant parking lot they could find, living off of gas station food and canned stuff that was left in the box they got from a food bank. 

Eventually though, the cans ran out and they had to try to scrounge up whatever food they could while being on the road and rarely passing by any actual grocery stores.

After nearly two weeks of gas station snacks, they passed by a little diner one morning and decided to stop, their stomachs not being able to contain their growls. 

They had sat at a booth by the window with a menu, looking for something within their budget.

“Toast and coffee it is.”  
  
The waitress soon came to take their orders, a young, bored looking girl with short blonde hair.  
  
After she left with their orders, Josh leaned forward.  
  
“So, what are we going to do? We’re running out of money fast...”  
  
“I don’t know.” Tyler sighed. “I guess we find somewhere to park. Somewhere where we can get jobs.”  
  
“No one's gonna wanna hire us. We got lucky last time.”

Tyler tiredly rubbed at his eyes, trying to chase away the sleep in them. “We’ll figure something out, Josh. Stop being so negative.” 

“I’m not being negative, I’m being realistic. Before we even did all this, you were the one saying we needed to be realistic.”

“We are being realistic. We don’t know what could happen. It could be bad, but it could also be...okay. We’ve made it this far.”

Josh sighed. “I just think we need to have more of a plan. If things do go bad—” 

He cut himself off when the waitress came back and placed down their toast and cups of coffee.  
  
“Would you like the Sunday newspaper to read?” She asked.  
  
“Sure.” Tyler said dismissively.  
  
She set the folded newspaper down from under her arm and went over to some other customers. The couple dropped the discussion to eat in silence instead. 

Tyler absently scanned the front page of the newspaper, a photo of a vehicle catching his eye. His face suddenly turned white as he anxiously looked out into the parking lot and back at the newspaper.  
  
“Josh.” He breathed.  
  
“What?” He looked up at him, seeing the panic in his face. "What’s the matter?”  
  
He slid over the newspaper and Josh looked down at it in confusion, but then he saw the headline.  
  
_ Police Search for Cross Country Bank Robbers Continues_  
_ ...the last known vehicle the robbers were traveling in is pictured..._  
  
It was the car.  
  
Josh looked up slowly in shock.  
  
“Oh my god.” He whispered. “Fuck. Fuck, Tyler, What if someone recognizes it? We gotta go.”   
  
Josh quickly pulled out some change from his pocket to tip the waitress before they both slid out of the booth and left the diner as quickly as possible, trying not to look overly suspicious, taking the newspaper with them.

They scrambled into the car and Josh hurriedly pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
“How could we be so stupid? Of course it was too good to be true, no one’s just gonna sell a car in perfectly good condition for four hundred fucking dollars!” He anxiously ran his hand through his hair. “We have to leave it somewhere. We can’t get caught with it.”  
  
“We have nothing else, Josh, what, are we going to live out in the streets? We don’t even know where we are right now!”  
  
“Then what? Again, Tyler, what the hell are we going to do?”  
  
“Well it said they identified the robbers, right?" He said as he anxiously re-read the newspaper. "If they catch us they’ll know we’re not them. If worse comes to worst we’ll just explain to them what happened. They can’t call our parents, we’re old enough now.” 

“Unless maybe they find out that we’ve been missing for almost two years!” 

“That won’t happen.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Because it won’t.” Tyler said firmly.

“How can you be so sure?” 

At that moment, a pinging sound came from the dashboard as the icing on the cake. 

“Now we’re running out of gas!” 

“Where‘s our last five dollars?” 

Josh searched his pockets. “I thought you had it.” 

“No, I gave it to you after the store yesterday, remember?” 

“I don’t have it.” Josh said grimly.

“Shit, Josh, we have to find it!” 

Tyler began haphazardly searching around the car while Josh had grew more anxious by the second, the gas light alert ringing in his ears.

“I can’t find it, Josh! Just...pull into this gas station.”

“How are we going to pay?”

Tyler stayed silent. 

He pulled up next to a pump and turned off the ignition, looking at Tyler expectantly. 

Tyler took in a breath, then reached underneath the seat. 

Josh watched him. “Tyler…” 

“You know what we’re going to have to do, right?” Tyler’s hand trembled as he gripped the gun.

Josh chewed his lip. “Are we sure about this, though?” 

“This is a little gas station in the middle of nowhere. Not the Bank of America. We will be fine. This is our only option.”

“What if the cashier also has a gun and he shoots us?” 

Tyler gave Josh a look. 

“What? We’re in the western United States, everyone has a gun here!” 

“I highly doubt he would have a gun. This isn’t a busy area. They probably only get a handful of customers a day. What would they need a gun for?”

“I mean, I guess we’re already driving a getaway car. Let’s give the cops a reason to come looking for us.” Josh said sarcastically. 

Tyler snorted. 

“So what is the plan exactly? We ask him to turn on the gas for us, then get the money from the register? Who’s doing what?” Josh asked. 

“We do it together. You hold the gun, you know how to use it better than me. He turns on the gas, and gives us the money. I go out and pump the gas, you stay and make sure he doesn’t call anyone. As soon as I’m done, we’re gone.” 

“Okay…I don’t know how intimidating I can be.” He admits. 

“We can do this. You can do this, just...find your anger. You have a fire in you. I know you do.” 

Josh closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. “We also have to cover our faces somehow.”

Tyler reached in the backseat, rummaging through their bags. “Sunglasses and a bandanna?”

“It’ll have to do.” 

Tyler got sunglasses and a scarf for himself. 

They put on their accessories, carefully eyeing the cashier through the window, an older man with long gray hair and a beard. He was sitting in front of the counter on a stool. flicking through a magazine with a cigarette in hand, unaware. 

“You and me against the world.” Josh said, ready to give his all. 

Tyler grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to his mouth. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They both took deep breaths and got out of the car, busting through the doors. Josh had the gun raised, adrenaline beginning to rush through him as he cocked it. 

The shopkeeper jolted in surprise then stilled, putting his hands up, cigarette still in his mouth. “Ah, shit!” 

“Don’t move. Just do as we say and you won’t be harmed.” Josh commanded. 

“Gas on three.” Tyler said calmly.

Josh nodded to the man, and he cautiously lowered an arm to do as instructed. “It’s on.” He said, slowly raised his arm back up. 

Tyler glanced at Josh briefly before running back outside. 

Josh held the gun steady. “Now, take all the money out the register.” 

The man complied, placing a couple bills and change on the counter. Josh removed one hand from the gun, keeping the other on the trigger as he carefully picked up the money, then slowly began backing up towards the door. 

And with one last look, he ran the short distance to the car as Tyler turned on the ignition. The cashier ran out the door carrying a shotgun a moment too late as they sped away.

“I told you he’d have a gun.” Josh huffed, looking in the rear view mirror. 

Tyler stayed silent as he drove down the highway, heart pounding in his chest. Then he laughed. And Josh began to laugh too, incredulous and heated. The fire was in him all along.

“Did we just fucking do that?” Tyler asked, still laughing. He was staring at the open road in front of them but was barely perceiving it. Like when you watch a music video but you're focusing on the song and the lyrics. It was happening right in front of his eyes, but he was only just seeing it. 

“We just fucking did that.” Josh confirmed.   
  
“It got me all hot and bothered, seeing you like that.” Tyler said lowly when their laughter died down, taking his eyes off the road to look into Josh’s.

“Yeah?” He teased. 

“God, yes.” He said breathlessly. 

“Pull over. Right now.”

The car screeched as Tyler swerved off road into the dirt and pulled over.

Tyler practically threw himself into Josh’s lap, tugging his hair to bring him closer as they heatedly kissed, hands already working to take off each other’s clothes.

They got so far as to their pants unzipped and their underwear pulled halfway down, before they started rubbing and grinding against each other desperately, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Josh couldn’t take it anymore when he swiftly pushed Tyler from his lap into the seat, laying him across and coming down on top of him. Having a car without a center console had its perks. He viciously tugged his pants and underwear all the way off, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thighs as he pulled them apart. 

He inserted a finger into Tyler’s warm mouth, letting him coat it with his saliva. Tyler looked up at him, eyes glazed over and daring and Josh wanted to fucking devour him. He took it out and wasted no time pushing it into Tyler’s entrance, pushing in and out and circling the rim sloppily. 

It wasn’t long until he pulled out his inadequate fingers and slid in his cock, spitting directly onto Tyler’s puckered hole before doing so. Tyler arched his back in pleasure, letting out a shaky breath. Josh gave him just a moment to adjust then proceeded to thrust into him, deep and hard. 

They fucked like animals, working off the adrenaline and tension. And it was the most satisfying orgasm either have ever had. 

Drug addicts chase highs as a way to feel alive. To feel human, and whole. Or in some cases, to not feel at all. To just be. 

Robbing was somehow all those things wrapped up in one. There was nothing else that gave the same thrill, that filled their veins with the adrenals that pumped their hearts harder. And then to release it all, to just be. As one. The comedown. 

In the beginning, it was only gas stations, small convenience stores, and the occasional liquor store, for which they were already wanted criminals. but they eventually became braver. 

Bank robbery wasn’t nearly as straightforward as corner store robberies. There was a greater risk, more factors involved. Security guards. More workers, civilians, technology. A lot could go awry. 

Their first bank robbery took careful planning, and they couldn’t just rush in wearing sunglasses and scarves anymore. They had bought proper ski masks, and another gun. They waited in a parking lot across the street, watching as the last customer left the building. 

They entered just as the last teller and a security guard were about to leave for the day. Things went surprisingly smoothly, they left with five thousand dollars that night. 

From then on, it became their way of life. Staying in different motels nearly every night, using fake names, always wearing disguises, avoiding the cops and overly-busy areas. They never stopped moving.

Until one day they were stopped in their tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally wanted this to be one cohesive part but i’ve decided to make it two chapters instead as it’s a whole lot of backstory and it might be less clunky this way  
also i’m ashamed that it’s took me a ridiculous amount of time to finish this section and i wanted to hurry up and post it already so y’all know that i am still working on this and very much so plan on getting it done (no matter how long it takes)
> 
> thank you to those who read and commented on part 1, as i’ve said they really do motivate me!


End file.
